


Guardian Angel

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Single Parents, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver finds a half asleep Felicity in an elevator with a newborn. (anonymous prompt)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not a fan of the ending, buuuut hopefully y’all like it just fine (:

“C’mon, baby girl,” Felicity cooed, “You know you want to sleep.”

The tiny four month old in her arms continued to cry. It didn’t seem to matter what she did. All Danica wanted to do was cry and cry and cry. Felicity felt like she hadn’t slept in days. She could feel the exhaustion deep in her bones. Her hair was a mess and the bags under her eyes were becoming darker by the day.

She wished her mother was there. Never in her life had she even thought that, but she really meant it. Donna was working an extra shift as the restaurant instead of being home and helping put Danica to sleep. She could hardly complain. Her mother opened her home back up to her when Felicity was left single and seven months pregnant. She had a job in the IT department of a small computer company, but she was still on maternity leave. Donna insisted that she take the extra time to stay home with her daughter. She was more than grateful, but at this rate with the lack of sleep she was never going back to work.

Felicity’s lower lip trembled, “Please go to sleep,” she sniffled.

She wished she could blame the tears on hormones, but she knew that they were already straightening out. No, she was just so incredibly tired that she had zero control over her emotions.

“Please,” she rubbed Dani’s back and bounced her gently.

She swore that her daughter had started crying harder.

“Fine,” she sighed, holding her close.

She didn’t want to resort to this, but for some reason the up and down movement of the elevator put her to sleep. It wasn’t ideal, especially because half the time she stepped off the elevator she woke right back up.

Three a.m and she’s standing in the elevator with a newborn. Danica’s tiny fingers gripped onto her purple camisole. After a few times up and down she started to quiet down.

“Sleep,” she whispered, rubbing her back.

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, and slowly slid down onto the floor. Her arms wrapped around her daughter instinctively, keeping her close as she slept.

“Stay awake, Felicity,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Oliver slid out of bed. A nightmare stirred him from his sleep. It was something that happened a lot. He’d had nightmares ever since he was in a boating accident with his dad a few years back. They had been rescued after five days, but it had felt like five years. He was doing his best to work through it, but some days it was still hard. Pushing his thoughts away, he got ready to go for a jog. It didn’t matter that he was going out into the city at just a little past three. He wasn’t worried about what was out there; he just wanted to get his heart pumping and those endorphins flowing.

Stepping out of his apartment, he went down the hall to the elevator. A towel slung around his shoulders, a water bottle in hand, his headphones hanging around his neck, and his music ready to go. He sucked in a deep breath as the door opened. What he was met with was not something he was mentally prepared for. His eyes fell onto a young woman with a baby in her arms. Her eyes were closed, which caused him to worry.

He stepped inside and bent down beside her, “Ma’am are you okay?”

“Shhhhhh,” she hushed him, “She’s finally sleeping.”

He blinked a couple of times. At least she wasn’t hurt or something. “Oh,” he whispered, “Why are you in the elevator?”

She let out a wide yawn, “Because she wouldn’t sleep in her crib.”

The woman looked like she was seriously about to fall asleep. He sat down all the way. “I’m Oliver, by the way,” he said, still keeping his voice low.

“Felicity,” she mumbled, “And this little lady,” she was interrupted by another yawn, “Is Danica.”

“Both are very beautiful names for beautiful ladies.”

“Are you flirting with me? When I’m barely coherent?” she gave a tired laugh.

Oliver felt his cheeks burn a little. Maybe he was, but she was a very beautiful young woman. Even with the bags under her eyes and the messy hair. Her fuzzy pajamas were also very cute. And the fact she was going to these kinds of lengths for her daughter was admirable.

“Oh… I made it awkward,” Felicity sighed.

“No... no you didn’t,” he promised.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but it seemed like too much energy for her to keep doing so. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “If you say so,” she muttered. A few seconds went by and then she added, “You don’t have to stay here.”

He knew that. It would be so easy to just get up and head out for his jog like his original plan, but he wanted to stay. She was a stranger and it was probably weird for him to be there when she’s trying to get her kid some sleep, but what if she fell asleep? He couldn’t in good conscious walk away. Something could happen. What exactly he wasn’t sure. But still… it was just easier to stay there and keep an eye on them.

“Were you going somewhere?” her voice brought him back to reality.

He looked at her. She had her head resting against the wall, but she was looking up at him with an adorable yet sleepy gaze.

“I was going for a jog,” he muttered.

“Do you hate yourself?”

He paused for a moment before letting out a tiny chuckle, “No. I find it relaxing.”

“So you do hate yourself,” she cracked a small smile.

He laughed again, “Maybe a little,” he joked. 

It was quiet for a few moments. He watched her desperately trying to keep her eyes open, but failing miserably.

“You can close your eyes,” he said softly.

“Can’t fall asleep,” her words were barely coherent.

“It’s okay.”

She sighed, but couldn’t fight the need to shut her eyes. He swore it only took about five seconds before she was leaning against him, fast asleep. This wasn’t exactly how he planned to spend the morning, but maybe a little change in routine wouldn’t hurt anything.

He wasn’t sure how long he was actually sitting there with them. It was nice and quiet, he had his phone, and his water, so really it didn’t bother him in the least to sit there. Time kept ticking on by and he just let them sleep peacefully. It wasn’t until the doors opened that he was scrambling to his feet.

A blonde woman in a very tight dress looked at him wide eyed before her gaze landed on Felicity.

“Felicity,” she squeaked, “Is she okay?”

“She’s just sleeping ma’am…” he said quietly, “I was keeing an eye on her while she and her daughter slept. Are you her sister?”

The woman looked right at Oliver with the biggest smile on her face. “You flatterer,” she giggled, “I’m her mother, Donna Smoak,” she held her hand out for him to take, “Thank you for watching them.”

“Oliver Queen… and it’s no problem,” he returned the smile and shook her hand.

Now he was wondering how old Felicity was. Her mother did seem rather young. He felt worry tug at his stomach. How could he feel so worried about this young woman he’d just met? It was strange to him, but the feeling was real. It bubbled and twisted knots inside of him.

Donna pulled away and leaned down to scoop Danica up into her arms. The tiny baby didn’t stir or wake, thankfully.

“Can you…” she nodded to Felicity.

He looked from Donna to Felicity and nodded. Carefully, he pulled her petite frame into his arms. She turned slightly, seeking his warmth by burying her face into his chest. He followed Donna upstairs, a floor above his, and down the hall. The apartment was small for three people to be living in, but obviously they made it work. He also noticed there was a distinct lack of male presence. It wasn’t any of his business, so he didn’t give it a second thought.

He set Felicity down in her bed and waited in the living room while Donna put Danica down in her crib.

“We’re lucky that she didn’t start crying again,” Donna said with a tired laugh. Shaking her head, she looked up at him, “Thank you again, Oliver.”

“Like I said it’s no problem.”

“Well, if you ever feel like coming back this way you’re more than welcome. You know my daughter’s single.”

“Oh, uh… thank you,” he rubbed his neck nervously, “I should get out of here. Got a jog to go on.”

“Alright,” she waved him off, “Have a good day.”

“You too, Mrs. Smoak,” he started towards the door.

“Donna,” she corrected him.

“Donna,” he repeated before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Felicity woke with a start, questioning where she was and more importantly where Danica was, “Oh god,” she scrambled out of bed.

Danica wasn’t in her crib. With a pang of panic in her chest she ran out into the hallway. She nearly tripped over herself, getting to the kitchen.

Coming to a halt, she saw that Donna was holding Dani in her arms along with a bottle of warmed breast milk from the fridge.

“Good afternoon,” her mother said.

“Afternoon?”

“It’s nearly one o’clock, honey.”

“Good god, how long have I been out? How did I even get home?”

Donna chuckled, “Mmm I’d say you’ve been asleep a good seven hours… maybe more. A nice young gentleman carried you here.”

She vaguely remembered talking to a man in the elevator. Part of her thought it was a damn dream. He had been so handsome and sweet. But it was real? And now she was going to will the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Donna said as if she could read Felicity’s mind… or face, “Oliver was happy to help.”

She let out a long frustrated sigh.

“I told him to stop by again,” Donna continued, “You are single after all.”

“Mom!” she exclaimed, “Why are you making this worse?”

“I’m not, I’m helping.”

Felicity begged to differ. She was not looking to date anyone. Especially when she could barely remember the person in question. Honestly, she remembered thinking that some handsome guardian angel was sitting with her in the elevator. That was how out of it she was.

With another sigh, she shuffled back down the hallway to shower and change clothes. She suspected it would be a good idea to find this guy and thank him. When she was ready, she took Danica from her mother.

“Hey, baby,” she said, holding her close, “You going to nap or am I taking you for a walk?”

She tapped her daughter on the nose gently, causing her to giggle.

“That’s what I thought.”

She slung her bag over her shoulder, keeping one arm wrapped around Danica. Felicity walked out into the hallway, but barely made it three steps when she ran into Oliver.

She blinked up at him, “Oliver?”

“Uh yep, I was just coming to see you, but if you’re busy….”

“Oh, no no no I was coming to see you,” she blushed.

Her eyes moved over his face. He was about a thousand times more attractive than she remembered him to be.

“You were?” he questioned.

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you,” she was starting to feel a bit flustered, “We wanted to thank you,” she nodded to the infant in her hands.

“Danica,” a beautiful and sweet smile formed on his face.

“You didn’t have to keep an eye on us…. or carry me,” her cheeks turned a brighter pink, “But I appreciate it so much.”

“Like I told you mom, it’s no problem,” he looked down at Dani, “Can I hold the infamous Danica?” he teased.

She giggled and nodded. Carefully sliding her over to him. Her daughter looked that much tinier in Oliver’s arms. She didn’t have to tell him how to hold her, he held her gently and supported her head.

“Do you have children of your own?” she asked.

He looked at her and shook his head, “No, I’m an older brother and an uncle. Uh my best friend has a daughter and I’m totally her favorite uncle,” he laughed.

“Oh that’s so sweet,” she internally swooned.

Dani looked up at Oliver with wide and curious blue eyes. Her little nose crinkled cutely and then she sneezed right in his face.

He closed his eyes for a second.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity squeaked.

“It’s okay… I’ve had worse things happen,” he chuckled.

He handed her back to her and wiped his face. “Well, I just wanted to make sure that you and Sneezy were okay before I went to work.”

“Thank you,” she said again, “Seriously. You could have just ignored us and kept on going with your life. Or been murdering psychopath. Not that I think you look like a psycho. Although, they look like normal people, you know. No, I mean you don’t even look normal. You’ve got this whole model thing going on. Oh my god….. 3…..2…..1….” she pressed her lips together.

“I’m glad you don’t think I look like a psycho?” he laughed.

She was sure her cheeks were red at this point.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “Why don’t you, your mom, and Danica come by my workplace later? Do you know Louigi’s?”

“Um duh? They have the best food ever.”

He smiled even wider, “Well, I’m glad you think so, because I’m the chef. Come by and tell ‘em you’re friends of Olivers.”

“Will do,” she watched him start to walk away.

“And try not to fall asleep in any elevators before then,” he teased.

She shook her head, “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

_**Eight months later….** _

Oliver never expected to gain a friendship the night he found a woman and her sleeping baby in an elevator, but he did and he was more than a little happy about it. They spent a great deal of their time together. Movie nights, dinners at the restaurant, and sometimes they actually spent time alone. After Felicity started working again, he made stops at her desk to bring her her favorite spaghetti and meatballs with an extra side of garlic bread.

His heart swelled every time he saw Felicity and Danica. He cared for them so deeply and was so grateful for the joy they’d brought into his life. Even his therapist was seeing changes in him. He was sleeping better too. There were still nightmares because well Felicity couldn’t cure that as much as he wished she could.

He never expected a friendship, but even more unexpected was the relationship. They had been dating for at least three or four months now, officially at least. She thought he was joking the day he asked her out on a real date. He couldn’t understand why, but he learned that part of it was not many people wanted to date a woman with a child. That in itself was confusing. If you care about the person you should care about their kid too. It was kind of a package deal.

Shaking his thoughts away, he held up his hand and knocked on the door to Felicity’s apartment. Donna answered and immediately let him in.

“I heard that it’s someone’s birthday,” he said, walking in and holding up a pink bag.

“Dani look it’s Oliver,” Felicity clapped her hands, getting Danica even more excited.

He happily sat down on the floor across from her, but a few feet away. They were working on first steps. She was getting pretty good at it too.

“Where’s my hug, Sneezy?”

Dani babbled at him. Slowly, she used Felicity’s leg to push herself up. On shaky legs, she took a step or two forward.  
“You can do it,” he opened his arms wide for her.

Felicity stood and held her hands as she got a little unsteady. It was going to be a bit longer before she could truly walk by herself. When Danica was close enough to Oliver, Felicity moved away and let the toddler fall into his lap.

“That was so good,” he scooped her up and kissed her chubby cheeks.

She squealed loudly, “No!”

“No?” he asked.

“What about tickles?” he tickled her sides.

An eruption of squeals and giggles came from Danica.

“Be careful you’re going to make her pee again,” Felicity laughed.

“That was an accident on both sides,” he shook his head and stopped.

Dani panted and lay her head on his knee. He rubbed her back gently as she calmed down.

“You did her hair,” he said, smoothing his hand over her dark curls.

“It only took an hour,” Felicity laughed.

“Well it looks nice,” he smiled at her.

He felt his heart swell in his chest. It was impossible not to feel this way. He truly loved both Felicity and Danica so much.

“So, present?” Felicity asked.

He nodded, “Yep,” he moved the bag in front of his lap.

Danica looked up at him and then at the bag.

“It’s for you.”

She sat on his legs and tugged the bag towards her. Tugging out paper and throwing it everywhere instead of actually digging for the present. When she finally found it, though, she squealed loudly.

“Piggie!” she screamed, holding a rather large stuffed pig to her chest.

Oliver made a snorting sound at her. She giggled loudly, “Piggie!” she squealed again.

“Thank you,” Felicity said for her.

“No problem. You know I love making her smile.”

“I do,” she looked at him with as much love and adoration as he felt for her.

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” Donna finally spoke as she started snapping pictures of all of them.

He had kind of forgotten that she was there, but he had a feeling she had been silently recording and taking pictures the whole time.

“Alright, come to mama, it’s time for cake,” Felicity held her arms open for Danica.

“No,” she turned and hid her face in Oliver's stomach, “Dada,” she mumbled.

He nearly choked, “What?”

“Dada,” Danica repeated louder.

He looked at Felicity with a worried expression. As much as he loved her, they hadn’t exactly spoken about this kind of thing. He didn’t know if she was going to freak out because everything was moving rather fast or what. She looked at him with the same worries behind her eyes.

“I didn’t teach her that,” she said.

“I didn’t either,” he mumbled.

They both looked at Donna, who was now recording. “What?” she asked innocently.

“Dadaaaa,” Danica whined.

“I’m sorry, Sneezy,” he picked her up.

She rest her head on his shoulder and hugged her new toy tight. The rest of the day was spent celebrating Dani’s first birthday. When the lady of the hour was down for the night and Donna was at work, he and Felicity sat on the couch together.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I can’t believe my mom has been teaching her that. I understand if… it’s too much,” she couldn’t even look at him.

“Hey,” he murmured, “I was more worried about freaking you out.”

He reached out and tilted her chin in his direction.

“What?”

He let out a shaky breath, “Felicity, I love you and Danica more than anything. I don’t see myself going anywhere,” he said honestly, “I just want to be by your side for as long as you’ll allow. I will be whatever I need to be for you and Danica.”

Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes.

“I don’t like the term step-dad, though,” he added, “Because if I’m going to do this… then it’s dad. Just dad.”

“Good,” she said, “Because I want this. I want you to be that for her. She loves you so much and you’ve been more of a dad to her than her biological father could ever dream to be. It might be fast, but I don’t care. I’m in this for the long haul.”

He barely let her finish speaking before pressing his lips to hers. “I love you so much Felicity,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I love you too.”

_It took him three more months to officially ask her to marry him. One more to legally adopt Danica. And much to the dismay of Donna, they are holding off on an actual wedding._


	2. Bonus #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because fluff babies and more fluff

“You know my mother is going to kill us for this, right?”

“I have never heard you argue anything that gets under Donna’s skin,” he laughed.

“True,” she returned his laugh, “But that doesn’t mean I actually want to die this time.”

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her.

She reached over and took his hand into her own, interlacing their fingers together. In a couple hours they would be landing in Starling again. They were flying back from Vegas after having the quickest wedding either of them had ever attended. The wedding had been held off for awhile. Danica was already three and well… Felicity’s hand rest on her stomach, in about eight months they were going to be welcoming another bundle of joy into their lives.

She had never been a big fairy tale wedding kind of person. They had the money for it, but it seemed like such a waste. All that mattered was how much she and Oliver loved each other. A marriage license and a hyphen weren’t going to change anything. The decision to get married came about because it felt like the right time and… with a baby on the way it would make things easier. At least in their opinion.

Her eyes fell onto their hands. Their matching wedding bands glimmering in the light. It did make her happy to see.

“I love you,” she said quietly.

He turned his head and gave her his signature charming smile, “I love you too,” he kissed her lips softly.

In the airport, Donna and Danica were waiting for them. The little three year old came bolting towards them as soon as they were in view.

“Daddy!” she screamed, throwing herself at Oliver.

He caught her, swinging her into his arms.

“What am I chopped liver?” Felicity laughed.

“Missed you too Mommy,” Danica said, reaching her little fingers out to her.

Her head rest against Oliver’s shoulder, looking so sweet and innocent. Felicity took her fingers into her hand and kissed each one, eliciting giggles from her daughter.

“You got married,” Donna said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Wha-” Felicity started to say.

“Don’t even lie to me, I can spot a wedding band from a mile away,” she pointed at Oliver’s hand, “I knew this wasn’t a business trip.”

She smiled sheepishly, “Well,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t want a big wedding.”

“What about me!” Donna exclaimed, “You’re my only daughter!”

“You got a son lying around somewhere?” she joked, but immediately regretted it because of the look on her mother’s face.

“You owe me a ceremony, Felicity Megan Smoak.”

“Smoak-Queen,” Oliver interjected.

Donna let out the longest sigh.

“Maybe,” Felicity said, “Maybe and that’s all I’m going to say about that. We do have some other news for you, though.”

In the cab, they let Donna in on the baby news. She screamed so loudly, they ended up paying extra just so the driver wouldn’t kick them out.


	3. Bonus #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Danica go to the park. (anonymous prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh before yesterday i wasn’t going to write anymore, but…. i do have so many angsty things going right now that a nice fluff break is good for both the writer and the reader. So, I’m happy to take prompts for this verse (: 
> 
> p.s - i’ve been feeling really iffy on oliver’s voice lately so if this sucks i apologize

Danica squeezed Oliver’s forefinger tightly as they crossed the street. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“We’re almost there,” he assured her.

She looked up at him and nodded, but still kept a tight hold on him. Which he was glad for. The last thing he wanted was for her to go bolting across the street by herself. He’d seen kids do it before; he always wondered how their parents didn’t have a heart attack right there. Maybe he was just overprotective, but could anyone really blame him? This little three year old and her mother had waltzed into his life unexpectedly and they quickly became the most important people in his life.

They reached the sidewalk, but Danica stopped. She raised her arms up to him.

“Use your words, sweetie,” he said softly.

“Carry me?”

“Are you getting tired?” he asked as he scooped her up.

“No,” she mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

He chuckled, rubbing her back, “You’re just a daddy’s girl.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Oliver carried her the rest of the way to the park. It was a quiet morning in the middle of the week, so there weren’t very many people there. That was just fine with him.

He carefully set her down, “Where to first?”

She looked around with those big blue, curious eyes. “Slide!” she said excitedly.

This time he let her run ahead, not worried that she would hurt herself on the rubber cement. She pulled herself up onto the plastic jungle gym, climbing higher and higher until she reached the tallest slide.

“Wow,” he exclaimed, “You look like a giant all the way up there!”

She giggled and shook her head, causing her dark pigtails to whip side to side. “Silly, daddy,” she sat down at the top of the slide.

Danica seemed to hesitate actually going down the slide. It was very long, at least to someone her size. He moved to the bottom, kneeling and holding out his arms for her.

“Don’t worry, Sneezy, I’ll catch you,” he said.

She giggled at the use of the silly nickname. There had only been a handful of times that she actually sneezed on him since the first time they met, but he couldn’t just drop the nickname. She was his sneezy little princess and that was that.

It took her a few more moments before she scooted forward, going down the slide. She squealed loudly, her hands up in the air. He scooped her up as soon as she reached him. Danica giggled even louder and scrambled from his arms. 

“Again again! Catch me again!”

He smiled wide, “Of course,” he said, “I’ll always catch you.”

It came out as a promise and he really meant it. He was always going to be there to catch her and keep her safe. Oliver loved her so much it was almost unreal. Her smile and giggles made his heart swell. There was nothing he wanted more than to see both Felicity and Danica happy and healthy.

Danica came down the slide again, right into his arms. He lifted her up, spinning her in his grasp for a moment before pulling her close.

“Again?” he asked.

“Again again,” she waited for him to set her down, so she could take off up the jungle gym.

“We’re going to have to tell mommy about how fun the slide is,” he said.

“Yes!” she squealed.

“You think we should visit her at work today?” he asked as she came down at him.

Dani panted heavily and nodded. “Noodles!”

He laughed, “We can bring her noodles.”


	4. Bonus #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity and oliver have to give Danica a talk about babies (prompt by melicitysmoak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff and babies and freckles

“Are you watching me again?” Felicity asked without opening her eyes.

“Maybe,” Oliver said quietly, “Should I stop?” his hand moved across her pregnant belly.

“No,” she giggled.

He kissed her tummy, “Good.”

His lips moved upward, trailing gently kisses over her skin until he reached her face. He kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She crinkled her nose a little.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered.

She peeked an eye open at him, “Sure,” she said, though her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

“You are,” he said, kissing the freckles on her cheek and nose again.

She closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh.

“So cute and beautiful,” he rest his forehead against hers, “You even have that pregnancy glow.”

She snorted, “Are you sure that’s from the pregnancy and not what we did last night?”

“Whats did you do last night mommy?” a tiny voice startled them out of their little bubble.

They pulled back and looked down to see Danica, leaning her nose on the edge of the bed and watching them. Her hair was a mess of curls and it looked like she had tried to get dressed herself, but she was very miss matched.

“We were snuggling,” Felicity said.

“Oh,” Danica’s eyes moved from her face to her stomach, “Why is your tummy so big?”

Felicity looked to Oliver and then back to Danica. “Umm…”

“Why don’t you come here?” Oliver reached a hand over Felicity for Danica to grab.

He helped her onto the bed and let her snuggle between them. Clearing his throat, he seemed to search for words.

“Well, there’s a baby in there,” she said.

Dani’s eyes went wide, “A baby?”

“Mhmm, you’re going to have a little brother or sister.”

Danica poked her stomach, “Hi baby,” she turned her head and pressed her ear to Felicity’s skin, “Quiet baby,” she pouted.

Felicity laughed a little.

Oliver smiled, rubbing Dani’s back.

“How did the baby get in there,” she asked, leaning back and looking at both of them.

It was Felicity’s turn to gape and try to find the right thing to say.

“Daddy put the baby in there,” Oliver said.

“How?”

He cleared his throat again, “It’s a very grown up secret. You have to wait until you’re older before we can talk about it,” he pretended to zip his lips shut and use a key to lock them tight.

Dani pouted, “I’s a big girl.”

“A very big girl,” Felicity agreed, “But you can wait a little while longer.”

“In the meantime, you get to prepare for being a big sister.”

She seemed to think about it for a moment, “Okay,” she finally said.

“You get to play with your little brother or sister and teach them all the big girl things you know,” Oliver added.

Her eyes sparkled, “Baby can come out now?”

Felicity laughed again, “No, not yet. Baby isn’t ready to come out yet.”

Danica deflated again, “Okay,” she said sadly.

“How about we have a special breakfast today,” he pulled Dani close, “Pancakes… turkey bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs.”

“Waffles,” Danica said, rubbing her tummy.

He chuckled, “We can do waffles. Strawberries or blueberries?”

“Both!”

“Alright,” he smiled, “You and I can get breakfast started, while mommy rests a little while longer, okay?”

She nodded, wiggling out of his arms and throwing her arms around Felicity’s stomach. Danica left a little kiss before moving to actually give her mother a hug and a kiss.

“Thank you, baby,” she happily kissed Danica’s nose and cheeks.

Oliver swiftly tucked Danica under his arm and got out of bed, “We’ll be back later, M’lady,” he bowed to Felicity, making Dani dip lower and eliciting squeals from her.

“Thank you kindly,” she laughed.

As soon as they were gone, she snuggled up under the blankets again. She would gladly take another hour or so of sleep. It wouldn’t be long before baby was sitting in the right spot to press on her bladder and keep her up all hours of the night. She was going to savor sleep while she got it. And she could definitely sleep easier, knowing the baby talk was out of the way. It was not how she expected it to go, but at least it went well.


	5. Bonus #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to take care of a sick Dani in quarantine to keep a pregnant Felicity away from germs and illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt... i’ve just been thinking about this idea for awhile and [shrugs] my brain can be fluffy sometimes I swear. (actually y’all wouldn’t believe what’s happening in the chapter of trust me i’m working on) but anyway...

“Itchy,” Danica whined.

“I know, baby,” he said quietly as he rubbed her back.

He wanted to smack whatever parent allowed their sick child to run around an indoor playground, touching and infecting every piece of plastic in the place. The entire place had to be shut down and sanitized to the fullest extent because of an outbreak of chickenpox. He was just happy that Felicity hadn’t been there with them. She’d never had chickenpox and neither of them wanted to find out what would happen if she got them while pregnant.

So, here he was, in the apartment with Danica while his wife stayed with his mother-in-law until the little one was better. He was trying hard not to be mad, but it was difficult when his baby girl was suffering.

She coughed and nuzzled into his chest, “It’s okay,” he kissed the top of her head, “You know, daddy got chickenpox when he was little too.”

Danica tilted her head up to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

“My best friend caught them and then he came over to my house. He got his gross germs all over me and my sister,” he crinkled up his nose, making her giggle, “I was covered in itchy red spots just like you, but back then my mom put me and Thea into an oatmeal bath.”

“Oatmeal?” the three year old made a face.

“I know you hate eating it, but you don’t have to eat it just sit in it.”

“Ew,” she whined.

“It’ll make the itchy stop.”

She let out the most dramatic sigh, “Okay.”

He got the bath ready and carefully placed in her in the water. Kneeling, in front of the tub he rubbed the warm water into her skin.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“Good,” she mumbled.

She looked so tired and weak. It made his heart break. The only thing he wanted was for his girls to be happy and healthy. And this was far from it. She was barely eating, had a sore throat, and was covered in itching blisters. Yeah, he wanted to smack the parent of the sick kid. He was going to spend every moment he had taking care of her.

If he was being honest, it was a little scary to see her like this. He was pretty sure this was the first time he had felt real fear. There were nights when she had gotten scared and cried for him or Felicity, there were times when she had gotten hurt, but he knew she would be okay. He knew that this time, but there’s just something about seeing his daughter so sick and helpless that terrified him.

When the bath water started to run cold, he helped her rinse off before wrapping her in the fluffiest towel they owned. It practically swallowed her tiny frame. He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight.

“Warm?” he asked.

She nodded. He took her to her room to get dried off and dressed. She yawned as he rubbed calamine lotion into her skin.

“Sleepy?”

She shook her head, but he could plainly see that her eyes were drooping.

“What if we both take a nap?” he asked with a smile.

“Okay,” she closed her eyes, already starting to drift.

He managed to get the lotion rubbed in and Danica in her favorite pink pajamas. Not that she was coherent enough to notice. He moved to the couch, lying down on his back. Dani fell asleep before he even got comfortable. He rubbed her back again, closing his eyes while he listened to the sound of her breathing. At least it was steady.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table. Felicity’s picture and name lit up his screen. Smiling, he answered the Facetime call.

“Hi,” Felicity smiled wide.

“Shhh,” he held the phone up high so she could see the sleeping toddler on his chest.

“Awww, hi,” she said quieter, “How’s she doing?”

“Still itchy and not really eating much,” he sighed.

“Honey,” she looked at him with such sympathy, “She’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” he pouted, “I just hate seeing her like this.”

“Me too,” she said, “But you’re doing a good job. She’s going to get better and then I’m going to hug the crap out of both of you.”

“Good,” he smiled, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” she looked a little guilty.

He raised a brow, “What?”

“Is it terrible that I really miss your cooking?”

He gave a quiet chuckle, “No.”

“Good, because I really freakin’ miss it,” she rubbed her baby bump, “We miss the ravioli the most.”

God he loved this woman so much. He was feeling down and so worried about their daughter, but she managed to make him smile. She made his chest fill with warmth and happiness.

“I love you.”

She gave him a bright smile, “I love you too.”

“Call down to Luigi’s and have them make you some ravioli.”

“It’s not as good as yours,” she pouted.

“I know, but it’ll work until I can cook for you,” he said, “I’ll even make those dessert ones.”

“Chocolate ravioli with sugar and cream cheese,” she practically moaned.

She was the cutest damn thing. Right next to the sleeping little one on his chest. He could have watched them both forever.

“I’ll let you go, you look like you need a nap too, but call me later so I can talk to Dani?” she pouted at him.

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask.”

“I love you,” she blew him a kiss.

“Love you too.”

He let out a soft breath as he set the phone down. Danica was still out like a light. It was a good thing. She really needed the sleep. Something about bodies healing the most when they sleep. He was pretty sure he read that somewhere… or heard it while he was resting his head in Felicity’s lap while she watched her discovery channel shows. Oliver let his eyes flutter shut, his arms wrapping around Dani protectively. It didn’t take very long for the sound of gentle breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was several days later when Dani really started feeling better. Her chickenpox slowly disappeared and her demeanor became much happier. Oliver watched her hugging her favorite stuffed pig on the couch, watching t.v while he cleaned up the apartment. He wanted to make sure everything was bleached before Felicity came back home. It might be a little excessive, but he just worried about his girls. He didn’t want his wife to get any kind of sickness and risk anything happening to the baby.

The baby… he idly wondered for the millionth time if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Either way he would be happy just as long as their child was healthy.

“Hey, Sneezy,” he said, looking towards his daughter.

She peered over her pig at him.

“Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?”

She hugged her toy tight, thinking about his question for a moment, “A girl,” she nodded.

He chuckled, “Of course.”

Standing up, he tossed away the last of the paper towels and went to wash his hands. He texted Felicity to let her know it was safe to come back over. If it was possible to hear the door slamming two floors down and the sound of her running down the hall he probably would have. She was there quicker than he anticipated.

“Mommy!” Dani scrambled off the couch and ran towards her as soon as she walked in the door.

Felicity leaned down and scooped her up. She wasn’t too far along in her pregnancy, but she had already voiced a complaint about when she got bigger and wouldn’t be able to pick Danica up. There may have been tears.

“I missed you, baby girl,” she covered Dani’s face in kisses.

Oliver embraced Felicity in his arms, kissing her cheek, “Hey, beautiful.”

“I missed you too,” she kissed him on the lips.

“Ew,” Dani whined and buried her face in Felicity’s neck.

Felicity snorted.

He shook his head, “How about you two get all cuddled up on the couch. I think I owe a certain pregnant lady some ravioli.”

“No,” Felicity said.

“No?”

“It can wait, I want to spend time with you too,” she motioned towards the couch.

“I can do that.”

They sat down, his arms wrapped around her. After a very long time taking care of Dani and being away from his wife this was a nice reprieve. He rest his cheek on the top of her head; he missed the smell of her shampoo. It was always so warm and happy.

“No more getting sick, huh?” she asked, rubbing Dani’s back.

“No more chicky pox,” she mumbled.

He gave a quiet laugh, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	6. Bonus #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani catches Oliver and Felicity “in the act” which leads to a very awkward sex talk from Donna (anonymous prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun to write. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you like it!

Oliver sat on Donna’s couch, wondering why he was even there. Felicity sent him downstairs to see her, but he didn’t know exactly why. She seemed really peeved off, though.

“So, I hear you haven’t had sex in about a week,” Donna said, sitting down across from him.

“What?” he nearly choked, “Is that why Felicity is mad? Wait why are you talking to me about this?”

His mother-in-law chuckled, “Because I want to help.”

He let out a long sigh, “Okay…” he said warily.

“Danica saw you and Felicity…..”

“In the middle of… yes,” he could already feel himself getting flustered.

“What happened?” she asked.

He swallowed, “Well uh… we were… I was… on top and…. Felicity was… not lying down because…. her stomach,” he did not want to be having this conversation, “I thought Dani was asleep, but apparently she woke up and came in to see what the noise was about.”

Oliver felt so embarrassed about it. Not only that, but he was extremely apologetic. He didn’t want Dani to see any of that. Now he felt weird about having sex with Felicity while Danica was home. Every time Felicity tried to start, he stopped her, and obviously that was a bad idea. She was a really horny pregnant lady.

“Honey,” Donna said, “She’s just a baby. She didn’t have a clue what you and Felicity were doing. Sex is such a natural thing and there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it.”

He nodded slowly.

“There’s no reason to stop having sex just because you have a toddler in the apartment with you,” she continued, “Besides if Felicity is anything like me there’s a reason that she’s angry at you.”

His eyes widened a little.

“When I was pregnant with her all I wanted to do was have sex. Morning, noon, and night,” she said, “I could not get enough.”

He swallowed thickly as his cheeks burned a bright red, “D-donna,” he squeaked out.

“Now, like I said there’s no reason to stop having sex,” she just wouldn’t stop talking, “I can watch Danica, you know I’m always happy to, but there’s ways to keep quiet of course. Oh! I can give you a few tips on positions. You don’t have to have Felicity on all fours all the time.”

This was absolutely worse than the first time he had a sex talk. He wouldn’t have even had the sex talk when he was a teenager if he hadn’t been caught with a girl leaving his room in the middle of the night. His mother didn’t go into details, but at least let him know how to be safe. This was something else. Donna was something else.

“It’s important for both of you to be comfortable, of course,” she kept going, “On your side and from behind is a good one….”

“Donna!”

She blinked a couple of times, “What?”

“I… I think I have enough information now.”

“Oh good!” she got up and threw her arms around him, “If you ever need to talk about these things, I’m right there.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

He left the apartment and made his way back upstairs. Part of him couldn’t believe that all of that had just happened. He never wanted to have another sex talk. His eyes shut and he cringed when he realized he couldn’t avoid that. It was going to be several years in the future, but he would be the one giving the talk next time.

When he walked into his apartment, Dani came running, launching herself at him. He smiled, scooping her up.

“Hey,” he said, hugging her tightly.

“Hi daddy,” she kissed his cheek.

“How did it go?” Felicity asked.

“I will do whatever you want as long as you never make me talk to her about _that_ again.”

She smirked, “I was hoping you would say that.”


	7. Bonus #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets into a fight with someone at school because they told her Oliver isn’t her real dad. (anonymous prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt hit me deep.... i’m wounded...

Oliver got called home from work early because of something that happened at Dani’s school. He was a little freaked out that Danica had gotten into trouble, she never caused any kind of problems and he really hoped this wasn’t the beginning of something terrible.

“Is everything okay?” he asked Felicity as soon as he walked through the door. She and Danica were both sitting on the couch. “Where’s Livi?”

“Livi is with her grandmother and… I don’t know if everything is okay,” she sighed.

He frowned heavily. Felicity motioned him to follow her and he did. They stood at the edge of the living room while Danica stayed on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked very much like her mother doing that.

“What happened?” he asked.

“One of the other kids picked a fight with Dani and she took the bait. He now has a nice bump on his head from being tackled.”

For a moment he felt a little proud of her, but it was so unlike Dani to be violent.

“What was the fight about?”

Felicity looked down for a moment and sighed, “The kid was making fun of her because of her father.”

Oliver slowly lifted his hand and pointed at himself.

She shook her head.

“Oh,” he glanced towards Dani.

“She’s upset and confused,” anger seeped into Felicity’s voice “The little brat told her about Cooper and taunted her about how you’re not her _real father_ ,” she did air quotes around the last two words, “Apparently his mother is some nasty reporter that has a weird interest in the Queen family.”

He let out a slow breath; he knew exactly which reporter it was and it pissed him off. Who the hell had the right to deem who Danica’s real father was? He had raised her with Felicity, loved her, and dammit he was her father.

“I’m going to talk to her,” he said.

Oliver walked over to Danica and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Tony Williams said that you’re not my daddy and some icky guy named Cooper is,” her lip trembled.

Oh he was going to have some words for that kid’s mother.

“Tony Williams is a butthead,” he said.

Felicity cleared her throat.

“But we aren’t supposed to say that,” he sighed.

“You’re my daddy, right?” big tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He held his arms open for her; she threw herself into his grasp and hugged him tightly, “I am,” he said, but he knew there was more to say than that.

She was young and it wasn’t fair that they were having this conversation now, but he wasn’t going to lie to her.

“Do you remember when I told you that I put Livi in your mommy’s tummy?” he asked, moving to sit down on the couch, “You were really little when I told you.” 

She sniffled, “Daddy’s put babies in mommy’s tummies when they love them very much,” she said.

“Yes,” he rubbed her back as she clutched onto his shirt.

“You put me in mommy’s tummy?” she asked.

He sighed again, “No. That’s why Tony said what he did. The man named Cooper put you in your mommy’s tummy.”

She looked up at him with horror and confusion. This was the part he didn’t want to deal with. Danica was his daughter no matter what any DNA test said. No matter what any snot nosed little brat or his equally bratty mom said.

“B-but,” she stuttered, “You said you are my daddy.”

“I am,” he promised, “Cooper is your father. He helped make you, but I am your daddy too. He was…” he glanced over at Felicity and she nodded, “He was not a nice guy, so he went away. He wasn’t ready for the important job of being a daddy. But then I met your mom when you were really tiny and I said, ‘Look at these two beautiful girls. I think I’m going to love them forever and ever and they’ll never get rid of me’,” he said with a smile, “I might not be related to you the same way that Mommy and Livi are, but I love you just the same Danica. I am your dad and you are my baby girl. Forever and always.”

He didn’t know how much of this the five year old really understood, but he was trying so hard.

“You will never go away?” she asked.

“Never. My job as your daddy is too important for me to go away. And you know what else?” he asked.

“What?”

“Tony can stick it,” he whispered, “He’s full of it and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I love you so much Danica Smoak-Queen,” he peppered her face with kisses, “Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

She buried her face in his chest, “I love you too, daddy.”

He knew this wasn’t going to be the end of it, but he hoped it would be good for now. “How about I tell you a story now?” he asked, “You need a smile on that cute face.”

Felicity came to sit by them and snuggled up to both of them.

“Do you want to hear the full story of how I met your mom?” he asked.

She nodded and wiped her cheeks.

“Well, it all started when I got up early early early in the morning, like when we do on Christmas, to go for a jog.”

She crinkled up her nose, “Ew running.”

He snorted, “I didn’t get to go for my run.”

“Why?”

“Because I found you and your mom sleeping in the elevator.”

Her mouth fell open, “Why!?”

Felicity cut in, “You were a very fussy baby. Only a couple months old and you didn’t want to sleep…. ever!” she exclaimed dramatically, “But if I went into the elevator you would fall right to sleep. Out like a light.”

“That’s silly, mommy.”

“You’re a very silly girl,” she replied.

Oliver chuckled, “I was very shocked to see your very tired mommy and a tiny baby you in her arms, but I was also worried, so I stayed in the elevator until your nana found us. She carried you and I carried your mom-”

“Like a prince!”

He nodded, “I carried her all the way to her bed. It wasn’t until the next day that I really got to meet you.”

Dani’s eyes brightened.

“I was coming to check on you and your mom and we ran into each other.”

“I was coming to see him,” she nodded.

“And she handed you to me. I held you and thought you were the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen…. and then you sneezed on my face.”

Danica laughed and covered her face.

“That’s why you’re princess Sneezy.”

She giggled for a bit longer before standing up in his lap and hugging him tightly. Dani buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath.

“I’m glad you’re my daddy,” she whispered.

“And I’m glad you’re my baby girl,” he hugged her tight, “Nothing is ever gonna change that.”

She pulled back and kissed his cheek.

“You know what you’re going to say to Tony tomorrow?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Oliver Queen is my daddy and he’s the best.”

She put her hands on her hips, “Oliver Queen is my daddy and he is the best!” she said proudly.

He smiled wide.

Then she added, “And stick it Tony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
